True (A Walking Dead FanFic)
by dietpupsi
Summary: Kelsey and Aaron were alone since the apocalypse starting. They end up finding the prison survivors, and Kelsey and Aaron have that all. Later, threats begin, The Governor, A bitten person, and even... Aaron himself. Kelsey's past haunts her and soon people are killing themselves over her, what next in this apocalyptic world?


I walked north, looking at the back of Aaron's head. He was all I had left, he was my best friend before this all went down. He liked too be in charge, so I let him, and I listened too him. He already told me that he wasn't gonna let me die, and I believed him. I'm Kelsey Bungmen. I am 14, and its been about 2 years since the apocolapyse started. Aaron has watched over me, and ever since I lost my baby sister too one of those things, he's cared for me. So, I guess today was the day that we came across a Walgreens, like the ones that had a pharmacy, and had you know, food and water, and medicine. Man that should of been the happiest day of my life, right? I didn't expect the whole place too be completely cleaned out. Damn. We were going too have too split up and find something, something usable. I grabbed an energy bar, and that was all. I waited for Aaron too find something in the back, and I got bored, and we too go wait outside. On my way out, I heard the click of a gun too my head. I paused slightly and heard a voice behind me, telling me too turn around. Oh hell no. I keep my body facing the opposite way.

"Put your hands up." The voice says again. I keep my hands down.

"I'm not doing anything you say." I said keeping my confidence up. Where was Aaron when I needed him?

"You might want too or that boy of yours is dead." The voice says, I spin around, and stare at the man. One behind him was holding Aaron captive, Aaron was struggling, and kicking at him. He even almost got loose, which made another person come over too keep him still.

"UGH! What the hell do you people want?" I questioned, my heart racing for Aaron. I heard Aaron yelp as I realized that one of them had placed a knife on the side of his cheek, making only a tiny puncture wound on his right cheek. Blood trickled down his face. He wasn't crying, but he sure looked worried.

"Don't hurt him, please? People need too be nicer know adays." I say. They release Aaron too my surprise and I only feel the warm hands of a man grab me under the arms. I kick him in the groin but he stays stil, like he was a piece of rock-hard stone, that wasn't afraid too do what he wished. I kick him again there, but still no wince. I edventually give up, and feel a cold piece of metal touch the side of my head, _A Gun._ I realized this was no joke. So I relaxed my body. Aaron looked at me and too the man.

"You son of a bitch! Let her the fuck go!" He screamed. He pulled out his gun, only too make everyone around him, point theirs at him. And me. This wasn't funny. The keep torturing us, by making each other beg for our lives, until finally I saw a man emerge from the door way, and point the gun at the "ring leader."

"Let the kids go." He says sternly. I look at him and realize that he seemed almost familiar. They point their guns at us, and then at him, grabbing us by the shoulders. Soon enough, the sound of echoing bullets filled the pharmacy, and the man that wanted too save us, had him and some others covered as their was a fricking World War lll! I dove under a counter, and stayed their plugging my ears once the man had released me. Soon enough Aaron came under with me, with his gun, and started shooting some from the sides. They kept shooting at us too, but not many knew where we were. Aaron got at least 3 down, and I could tell the other men were appreciated. I stood up and Aaron stood up with me. The men that were still alive walked over too us.

"Hello, how old are you 2?" he asked. I backed up so I was behind Aaron.

"None of your business" Aaron answered. I wiped my eyes.

"Hey... we're sorry... I'll go first... My name's Rick. This is Daryl," He points too a guy with a crossbow, "This is Glenn," He points too an asian. "And we came here for supplies... we have a prison a couple miles north, with people there... lots of people there." He says. Aaron gives him a nasty look.

"Really?" I asked, startling myself and Aaron.

"Yes... if you guys can answer some questions and spend a day or 2 locked in a cell for safety... you guys might get an advantage." Rick said. Aaron shook his head, and then I grabbed his arm, and dragged him away.

"You kidding me right Aaron? You said... that you were waiting for the day that we can actually live... live with people... live away from walkers... you said that one day it could be a real thing!" I exclaimed, quiet enough for just Aaron too hear. Aaron nods, and then takes my hand.

"We don't know if its what their saying, we are taking a risk, but a chance too ok?" He asks. I nod, realizing it was a risk. He motioned me over, and faced Rick.

"We'll take the risk." He said, and I smile a little. Rick nods, and clears his throat.

"Ok... so... I have some questions for both of you... how many walkers have you killed?" I looked at Aaron raising an eyebrow.

"Um.. numerous." He says looking at me for approval.

"How many people have you killed?" Aaron swung too face me, and I backed up a little.

"What do you think? We're fucking murderers!" I scream in his face. Aaron calms me, down, and he embraces me as I cry through his shirt.

"Well... I killed my brother before reanimation.. but she had too kill her whole family." He says, I start too sob louder. I could feel him take a deep breath as Rick answered, in a low tone.

"Ok... welcome. I don't need too ask anymore." Aaron nods, and wipes the tears from my eyes. Soon enough, they lead us out, and I become stronger then I have before. It was just an instinct.

I wake up... was I knocked out? Aaron was wide awake next too me... I must of just passed out.. I haven't slept in days anyway. Aaron smiled when I awoke.

"We're almost there!" he exclaimed, I saw glenn behind me in a way back seat... and Daryl was in the passanger, Rick driving. Rick looked back at me.

"Is he your brother?" He asked. I shook my head, "He's a close friend, he was before this all went down. We just happened too find each other at a retailer." I admit. Closing my eyes slightly.

"How old are you 2?" I heard Glenn say from behind me.

"Oh... um... I'm 13. He just turned.. um 14. It's hard keeping track of time." I say. Aaron shrugs, and leans his head against the window.

"We're almos' ther'" Daryl said, I could tell he had a very unique accent. I sighed and leaned my head back. Before I knew it I felt the car come too a stop and I looked up too see, fencing gates, with a huge prison inside. I look over too Aaron too see him asleep and hear slight snoring, I shook him wildly until he shot up with alert.

"We're here!" I said, unbuckling my seat belt, and crawling out the door. I leave it open for Glenn. I get up and start stretching, grabbing my backpack from the trunk. I nod in thanks too Daryl, and Rick has Aaron and I stand beside him. Rick shouts something but I am too excited too notice! For once we'll have a good night sleep, I think. Rick leads us too Cell Block C, so I enter and I hold Aaron's hand, cause I didn't know if it was safe of not. Rick leaves the room and comes back with a pot, and metal spoon. He starts banging it and shouting for everyone too get over here. I covered my ears and gritted my teeth. Soon enough it seemed like some people entered and he snapped his fingers in front of my face. I bring my hands down quick.

"These are the kids we found, 13," He points too me, "and 14."

We smile, and he looks at everyone for appoval.

"Does everyone approve?" he asks, I see him sigh, and he motions for us too stay here. We stay still, and only move too breath. He comes back and stratches his head.

"You can stay for a little while, I need too talk too my son." He says, and motions for us too step into a cell and then locks it. I whine a little and slump against the wall.

"What's the matter?" He asks.

"Well.. I thought we would at least get too roam around." I mumble.

"Well... its better then nothing." He mocks me. I stick out my tougne and throw my bag too the side.

"Top or bottom bunk?" He asks me.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"Top..."

"Oh you asshole..." I say, making him laugh loudly. I lie on the bottom bunk, and let the sound of nothing drive my eyes heavy. Soon enough, I hear snoring from above me and doze off.

(_Flashback)_

_ "Mom!" I scream running towards the squeals. I run too see my mother lying on the floor with her stomach ripped open._

_"MOM! NO" I sob, crying loud, drawing more walkers. I stand up and hit a walker in the head, with a gun, then shoot the rest sobbing while. Then I hug my mother and tell her it was gonna be ok. I yell for my brother. He emerges from behind the bushes. He had a squirrel in his hand and he stared at me normally._

_"You drew them here?" I asks, he laughs and nods._

_"I'm happy, how about you die too?" He pulls out a gun, I run too him, and I hit him against the tree, and he easily knocks me off. He punches me twice, and then I pull my gun out and in a second he's gone. I cry and just flop my head down on the floor, and sob looking at the sky and shouting at God. I hear rustling, and I pull out the gun and shoot without thinking. The only thing I saw, was my dad fall down with a gunshot in his shoulder. I scream bloody mary and I run too him, and slap him too get him too wake up. I cry and lie on his chest. I fall alseep. Soon enough he reanimates and before I can shoot him, Aaron emerges, holding my brother's head._

_"Lookie this? You killed him, your a murderer... your a murderer, too your father, and your mother wouldn't of wanted this.. your a murderer."_

I wake up sweaty and there was a figure above me. I hear a voice that wasn't Aarons.

"Damn, your sweating like crazy, are you ok?" I push the figure away and draw my knees too my chest. I look up again too see a boy with a sheriff's hat. I cry harder.

"Are you ok?" He asks putting his hand on my knee. I push him away hard.

"Leave me alone, leave me alone... Jared go away... go away! GO AWAY JARED, TAKE DAN WITH YOU!" I scream. I look at the boy and rub my eyes. Dan, my brother wasn't there.

"I'm sorry..." I mutter too an aghast boy.

"Who is Jared, and Dan?"

"Dan's my brother, Jared was his... leader... I guess." I say putting my head between my knees.

"Oh.. did they get eaten?" He asks. I shake my head.

"I killed them." I say turning around.


End file.
